apollo justice - the sick turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: trucy is sick and harry potter stole the medicine so apollo must fight it back in courtroom civil trial CAN HE DO IT?


THE SICK TURNABOUT

BY BARRYLAWN

REQUESTED BY YANKEEGAL13

"blachooo" sed trucy

"awww shit trucy ur sick as a rock" said apollo

"oh no" siad trucy

"dont worry im here till you feel better."

"tank apollo COUGHCOUGHOUGHCOUGHCOUGH"

"dont wory i got u some medicine" said apollo

"wat how did u no i was sick"

"becaus remember last tuesday"

they remembered last tuesday

===LAST TUESDAY===

last tuesday trucy was in school

"ok people i will be out on friday so tell me if youll be in or in france, u first shitboi"

"nah ill be goin to france"

"ok u"

"nah i got drivin exam"

"rly"

"yea"

"okayyyyy, u trucy"

"no"

"why"

"uhhhhhh"

"why"

"ill be sick sir"

===THAT FRIDAY===

"OHHHHH YEA lol" said trucy

"k i got the sick medicine here" said apollo "OH NOOOOO ITS GONE WHERED IT GO"

"I TOOK IT" shouted the demon voice of HARRY POTTER!?

"HARRY" shouted phoenix "ur supposed to be in mental jail for being raised by shitty parents like phoenix wright figured out

damn we havent seen harry in forever

"well i escaped, cause i was sick, so i needed to get medicine, so i stole urs, HA HA, no potting the harry"

"you fucker, ill get that medicine back" said apollo

"well see bout that"

===ON COURT===

"ah yes yes yes yes yes" said the gallery and the judge did the gavel thing to tell them to stfu

"courts in session" said judge

"ready" said prosecutor doctor

"who are you" said apollo

"i am prosecutor doctor i am a prosecutor and also a doctor" said prosecutor doctor "trucy u are sick, go to bed"

"no COUGCOUGHCOUGH" said trucy

"arrest her" said protor

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "she is here to get medicine from harry"

"well i wont let her get it"

"WTF BRO, you are a really shitty doctor" said apollo

"no, that medicine is harrys medicine so he gets it"

"ok explain the case" said udgey

"this is a civil trial because trucy claims harry potter stole her medicine however this is bullshit my reason is that trucy wright ISNT SICK!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted apollo

"thats right" said doctr slamming the desk "the reason i know she isnt sick... is because she ISNT IN BED!"

"NOOOOOOO" shouted trucy

"ok we gotta turn this about" said apollo

"have fun with that bitch, i call the plaintiff" said doctor

"exellent lawyering doctor" said harry "i could take the medicine now"

"yes, but testify first"

"ok"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i bought this medicine"

"apollo is claiming i stole it cause he hates me"

"apollo didnt buy this medicine"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "i have the receipt, SO YES ITS MINE"

"OBJECTION" shouted harry "fuck you, i have a receipt too"

"you forged taht"

"YOU forged that"

"so its forged"

"NO NO, you forged YOURS"

"PROVE IT"

"no" said harry

"ok he has a point" said udgey "i see no problems with harrys case"

"wait a minute" said apollo "theres no problems with HARRYS case... OMFGHOLYSHITWOTAAAAAAAAA"

"wat"

"there isnt a problem with HARRYs case" said apollo slamming the desk "harry potter u dont need the medicine either cause ur here in court too... YOU DONT NEED THE MEDICINE"

"SHIIIT" shouted harry "stupid logic! cough cough"

"you idiot, he could be here in court because he needs to" said prosecutor doctor

"no prosecutor doctor because so does trucy!"

"FUUUCK" shouted doctor

"OBJECTION" shouted harry "you havent won yet"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"if im not sick and trucys not sick then neither of us can get the medicine"

"OBJECTION" shouted apollo "maybe trucys not the one whos sick"

"who then" said doctor

"the only other person who isnt here... PHOENIX WRIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT"

"WHAT" shouted doctor "bullshit he didnt come to me"

"thats cause hes in bed" said apollo and he got out his phone and sent phenix a text sayin "hey i gonna call you pretend to be sick"

so he called phoenix and phoenix was in his hobo clothes coughing a lot

"YOU SEE?! THE MEDICINE WAS FOR PHOENIX"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COUUUUUUGH COUGH COUGH COOOOOOOOOUGH" coughed harry and he sneezed himself out of the courtroom

"ok i rule in favor of the apollo side" said udgey

after that they went home and trucy got her medicine and she was ok so she had to go to school the next day

"fuk" said trucy

THE END


End file.
